Mr Monk Goes to Major Case
by lynne z
Summary: I feel Goren and Monk have to live in the same universe, so here is my atempt to bring the two of them together. This is a sequel to my fic Beginnings. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No Own, No Profit, No Sue.**

**A/N: So ever since I heard CI was moving to USA I've been thinking that Goren and Monk need to meet. These are two awesome characters portrayed by two wonderful actors, so here is my idea as to how and why their two worlds might get thrown together. In my personal G/E timeline Madison is four at the time of this story (please take a look at my first story Beginnings if you don't know who that is). And for other Monk fans, please be kind to my Mr. Monk, I'm finding him very hard to write. Reviews are much appreciated. **

Chapter 1

Mr. Monk followed Natalie and her thirteen-year old, Julie, into the tenth floor hotel room. Natalie and Julie were saddled with a couple suitcases in their hands and another few overnight bags slung over their shoulders. Monk walked into the room first, not weighted down by any suitcases and received glares from both blondes following him.

"Why couldn't we have stayed on the ninth floor again?" Julie asked as she dropped the bags to the floor.

"Because it's not an even number," Natalie replied, gritting her frustration through her teeth.

"Oh."

Monk surveyed the room with palms raised in front of him and occasionally touched a crooked object with his index finger.

"See, Mr. Monk. The room looks fine," Natalie said as she watched her boss.

"They always look fine," he muttered.

"Mom, while Mr. Monk is at the conference can we go down to Times Square?" Julie asked.

"Sure."

Startled, Monk turned toward his travel mates and began to pace.

"I'm sorry, Julie, but you'll have to go some other time," Monk said.

"But—"

"Mr. Monk, there's no need for me to go to the conference with you," Natalie said

"Natalie," he sighed with condescension.

"The captain will be there."

Monk turned to look out the window and frowned.

Natalie turned toward Julie. "Why don't you take our bags down to our room?"

Julie nodded as her mother passed her the key card. Natalie watched her pick up two bags from the heap and closed the door behind her.

"You're going to do fine, Mr. Monk," Natalie said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't do well with speeches."

"It's not really a speech, though…it's more like a seminar. The crowd will ask you questions; interact…so see you won't be the only one talking."

"I don't do well with interactions."

Natalie sighed. "I'm gonna go help Julie unpack. We'll be back when it's time to go to the luncheon."

Monk nodded and Julie headed out the door.

Her brow furrowed as she came to her hotel room and pushed her fingertips against the slightly open door.

"Julie?" she called, but stopped when she saw the bags and clothes tossed to the floor. "Oh God."

Natalie ran back into the hallway and called her child's name as she headed back toward the elevators.

Monk heard her as she passed his room and chased after her.

"Natalie? Natalie, what is it?" he asked as he finally caught up with her.

"Julie…she's gone," Natalie sobbed as she hugged herself.

"Call the captain. I'll go take a look at the room."

A crowd of people had gathered in hall as Monk made his way back to the room.

He paced the room slowly and traced his eyes over the fallen bags, the bed, the TV, and the dresser.

The dresser. His eyes stopped and noticed a middle draw opened barely a centimeter.

"Monk, what the hell is going on?" Captain Stotelmyer's voice came from the doorway.

"That draw," Monk said glancing back at the captain and Natalie.

He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and pulled open the draw. Inside laid a lone envelope with the names Adrian and Natalie written in feminine script on the outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eames could feel his eyes on her as she began to stir from a warm sleep. She nudged closer and rested her head on his shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on the bare skin.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

Goren sighed. "About an hour."

"Is Madison up?"

"I…um…I haven't heard her."

She reached up and pressed her lips to his; gently parting them as she slung a pajama clad leg over his torso and shifted her weight onto him.

He ran his hands up her back to sit up with her and traced his lips along her jaw, down her neck to her collarbone.

"I'm hungry, Daddy!" a little voiced called along with a small tapping on the other side of their bedroom door.

Eames chuckled while Goren groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"Okay, baby. We'll be there in a minute," Goren called back.

"Okay."

"At least she knocks," Eames smirked.

Goren slid his fingers down her arm, while she leaned in for another kiss. The sound of crashing glass filtered down the hall and forced them to part.

"I'll go," she said hopping off the bed. "You get yourself …composed."

He smirked as he watched her rush out the room.

Eames found Madison hovering over broken glass as she studied it like a puzzle; she liked puzzles.

"Morning, Momma."

"Be careful, Maddie," she said as she knelt beside her daughter and began to pick up the pieces of glass. "What were doing?"

"I was trying to get my juice."

"Of course you were…next time wait for me or daddy, please."

"Okay."

"Thank you," Eames said and then kissed Madison's head.

She tossed the glass in the trash a then pulled out a new one as Goren came down the hall in a worn T-shirt and sweats. Eames loved the warm, rumpled look he had on lazy mornings.

"Morning, daddy," Madison as she trotted toward him.

He caught her in his hands and she slung an arm over his shoulder as he kissed her chestnut curls.

"Hey, baby."

"What are we doing today?"

"I don't know. Let's eat breakfast and we'll figure it out," he said and placed her on a chair at the kitchen island. "What do you want to eat?"

Goren stepped to the opposite side of the island next to Eames and studied his thinking daughter.

"Pancakes," she finally said.

"I can do that."

Eames sat next to Madison and they watched him pull items from cabinets and the fridge, then sat them down on his side of the island.

Goren mixed eggs and batter as he said, "Tomorrow I was thinking I would go work with Lewis for a while on that Impala he's restoring."

"You're really smitten with that Impala aren't you?"

"It's a beautiful car."

"That sounds fine. My sister wanted me and Mad to go shopping with her anyway."

"Shopping?"

Eames shrugged.

Goren nodded. "Then tomorrow night I made reservations at Salvatore's at seven."

"Reservations? Who you trying to impress?"

Goren smiled and poured the batter into small mounds onto a griddle.

"Alright, Maddie, what do you want to do today? We could go to the park…or the zoo…"

One of the two cell phones in the center of the granite counter started to buzz against the hard surface.

"It's yours," Eames said.

Goren sighed.

"Goren," he answered. "For a kidnapping? Sir, this is the first two days we've had off in months…" he listened more intently as his face morphed from annoyance to interest. "O-okay…we'll be there."

"Bobby?" Eames whined more than asked as he hung up the phone.

"You have to work?" Madison asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry, baby we do."

"Why can't Deakins call in Logan and Barek?" Eames asked.

"Ah…apparently he isn't the one calling us in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Goren and Eames walked into Deakins office they saw a woman sitting in front of the captain's desk with blood shot eyes. Behind her stood a grumpy middle aged man with a mustache and off near the window stood a black haired man rearranging the pictures on the sill.

Deakins rose from his desk. "These are detectives Goren and Eames. This is Natalie Tegert, it was her daughter that was taken. Captain Leland Stotelmyer from San Francisco PD and Adrian Monk, Ms. Tegert's boss."

"What brought you guys to New York?" Eames asked softly.

Natalie sniffled. "Uh, Mr. Monk was speaking at a detective's conference."

"You're a cop, also?" Goren asked, studying Monk as he turned around.

"I was."

Goren stepped further into the room near Stotelmyer and examined Monk as he moved to the corner of Deakins desk and began to even out the number of pens in two old mugs.

"He's a consultant," Stotelmyer explained. "Natalie is his assistant."

"I understand there was a note," Goren said.

Deakins nodded and passed the bagged, typed letter to Goren. He read silently at first. The tone was familiar and Eames saw him shift uncomfortably. He sighed as he looked up and briefly caught her eyes.

"Hello, Adrian and Natalie," Goren read. "Welcome to New York, though I'm sure you're too distraught to enjoy it, but don't fret Julie is alive. She will remain so as long as you play according to my rules. Your first task is to go to One Police Plaza and request Detective Goren. He will lead you to your next step. I'll be seeing you."

"I'll go check to see if any of our collars have been paroled lately," Eames said.

Goren held up a hand to Eames as he sat next to Natalie.

"Ms. Tegert, did you notice anyone watching your daughter? Or did she mention talking to anyone?" he asked, dipping his head to see her eyes.

"Um…when Mr. Monk and I were checking in she went to look in one of the shops…she said a woman gave her an extra dollar to buy some earrings…Julie said she sounded like Nicole Kidman."

A wary wave of recognition came over him as he glanced back at Eames.

He nodded absently. "Sh-she was Australian."

"No…" Eames muttered.

"Nicole Wallace." Goren began to pace as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You've got to be kidding me," Deakins said as he leaned his palms into his desk.

Natalie stood up, forcing Goren to still.

"You know who took her?" she asked.

"Probably who…orchestrated it," he said. "It's doubtful she actually took her, but she—"

"It was a man," Monk said with a tick of his neck as he looked up to Goren. "There were indentations on the carpet. They were too wide to be a woman's."

Eames walked up beside Goren, hiding her amusement, as she studied Monk.

"We…we need to…uh…look through that hotel," Goren said, breaking his mind away from Monk. "I'm betting she's staying in one of those rooms."

"She'd be long gone by now," Stotelmyer said.

"Uh, No. No, she wants us to find her," Goren said.

Eames sighed and shook her head. "What if she's just baiting us?"

"There's going to be something there to lead us to the next step…she wants us to play her game and your daughter," he sighed compassionately. "She's leverage."

"Oh, God…" Natalie whispered as she buried her face in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goren and Eames stood at the check-in desk in the hotel trying to catch the attention of the young frazzled clerk, who was losing her race with the blinking phone lines.

Eames held her badge out and said, "Hi, I'm detective Eames, this is detective Goren. We need a list of everyone who has checked in over the past two days."

"Um…okay…I can print you a list."  
"That'd be perfect," Goren said as he tapped his fingers against the counter.

After a few minutes the young woman placed a few pages in front of them and the detectives smiled their thanks.

Eames watched Goren's finger run through the list of names until it came to rest on the third page.

"Elizabeth Jonah, room 1008," he glanced at Eames who was waiting for his explanation. "Jonah and the whale."

"Unrelenting pursuit of evil," Eames muttered, and then sighed as she turned back to the clerk. "We're gonna need the extra room key."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goren stood with his gun drawn in from of room 1008, while Eames stood to the side preparing to open the door. Goren nodded and then she slipped the key card in. Goren went in first with Eames close behind.

Nicole sat grinning at a round table and held a glass of scotch in her hand.

"Well, detective, that was quiet an entrance, oh and I see you've brought the little missus," she said. "And the guns…really not necessary."

Nicole stood and walked toward them.

"Where's Julie, Nicole?" Goren asked.

"Oh, now you know it wasn't going to be that easy. I suppose you'll want to continue this down at your little office."

Eames holstered her gun and drew her handcuffs as she approached Nicole.

"Again, really not necessary," Nicole said.

"Wouldn't want to take any chances, now would we," Eames said, tightening the cuffs on her wrists.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eames stood between Goren and Monk as they watched a bored Nicole Wallace on the other side of the glass.

"Did she say anything about Julie?" Natalie asked as she stood next to Monk.

"No," Goren said.

"How long have you been after her? Monk asked.

"A little over five years," Goren said. "She's keeps…finding a way out."

Eames sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't like this. She's making it way to easy," Eames said.

Goren nodded. "Let…let's find out why."

"I'd like to sit in." Monk said.

"O-okay," Goren nodded.

"I want to listen," Natalie said.

Goren began to protest.

"I'll stay with her," Eames said.

Goren reluctantly nodded and led Monk to the interrogation room.

Nicole perked up in her chair as they entered and watched Goren take the seat across from her. Monk pulled out the other chair with a handkerchief and dusted the seat before tensely sitting beside Goren.

Once he was settled, she turned her attention back to Goren.

"Well Bobby, you've been quite the busy bee since last I saw you. An illicit affair, unwanted pregnancy, shot gun wedding…tell me, when she told you did you feel trapped?"

He stared at her eager smile with his lips resting against his knuckles and eyes clouded with aggravation.

"Y-yes…at first," he admitted reluctantly.

"So why did you stay? Just to prove you're not like dear old dad?"

Goren waved a finger at her and bitterly said, "I think it's my turn."

"But see the rules have changed. We've gone from a duo to a threesome, so it's my turn to ask him," she said turning her gaze to Monk. "Did you and your wife ever discuss children, Adrian? Or did she get herself blown up before you had the chance?"

Monk twitched and his eyes glazed.

"How?" he asked.

"Enough!" Goren slammed his palm into the metal table as he stood to lean over Nicole.

"I'm surprised you haven't gotten that temper under control…it can't be good for your little girl," Nicole said as she held his gaze.

"Why did you take her Nicole? Is this some new attempt to create someone in your own image? To rectify what you did to your own daughter—"

"My daughter drowned," she said rising from her seat and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "I took her to get you two together…I have a murder that needs to be solved."

Goren stepped back, shaking his head as if dazed.

"A…a murder?"

"A girl of mine was killed a month ago. She's a Jane Doe down in you're morgue. You two—"

"You kill your own Nicole, why should we believe—"

Nicole leaned over the table to speak to Monk, who recoiled slightly at her closeness.

"If you want to get your friend's daughter back you'll do what I'm telling you. First, you're going to let me go so I can call my partner and then you'll be getting to work."

"How do we know she's still alive Nicole?" Goren asked.

Nicole turned back to Goren. "Keep Mr. Monk and his assistant close and I will call you with proof, but if you don't let me go, there'll be no proof to give."

"Do you have a name or something? How are we supposed to know who it is?" Monk asked.

"Bobby will know," Nicole said. "Now I'm free to go now aren't I?"

"Tell us where you're keeping her," Goren said softly.

"Keep your cell close, detective. I'll be in touch. Now let me go."

She held Goren's gaze as she sucked at her bottom lip.

"I'll look at the murder," Monk said.

She smiled at Monk. "Very good."

Goren clenched his jaw as she backed out of the interrogation room and into the bullpen. Goren stood in the hallway watching her head for the elevators when Eames came up beside him.

She sighed. "So, what now?"

Goren huffed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We…we go to the morgue."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who's been sticking with me so far. Sorry for the delay on this update my internet was down plus I've been distracted with some other ideas. Just be forewarned that this chapter does have some graphic detail of our mystery victim.**

Chapter 4

M.E. Rogers stood with arms crossed and a scowl on her lips as she watched Goren and Eames look at the five Jane Does. Their new companion, Mr. Monk, kept a safe distance between himself and the corpses.

Goren picked up one girls hand and looked at the press-on fingernails, then also noticed the track marks in her arm.

"I think you're going to need a wipe," Monk muttered as he watched Goren lower the girl's arm back to the slab.

"I doubt Nicole would find much use for a junkie," Goren said.

"This doesn't make sense. How do you expect to just magically find this supposed murder victim?" Monk asked.

"Nicole has patterns…she's going to be young, bright, probably is estranged from her family," Goren said.

"But you can't tell any of that from an autopsy report," Monk said with a sure, knowing smile.

Goren stopped and studied Monk.

"May-maybe not, but let's try anyway."

Eames rolled her eyes at the banter while she followed Goren to a young Asian girl's battered body. Bruises blanketed her body and face. Goren bent to examine the gash on her head, with his nose just inches away.

Eames had to stifle a smile at Monk's discomfort.

"Can we see her file?" Goren asked.

"Give me a minute," Rogers said as she left to retrieve the file.

He looked up at Eames, who could see his head working out Nicole's choices.

"You see it?" he asked.

Eames sighed as she nodded. "Practically fashion accessories."

Rogers came back in and handed the file off to Goren, who immediately started to thumb through it.

Eames ran her eyes over the body. "Whoever did this really worked her over."

"That's an understatement," Rogers said. "There was blunt force trauma to her head, cracked and broken ribs. Her left knee cap was completely shattered; finger prints were burned off. There were signs of sexual assault—"

"Fluids?" Goren asked.

Rogers shook her head. "This body was one of the cleanest I've ever seen. Not even a stray hair."

"So he beat her, raped her, and left her for dead," Eames said.

Goren held up a finger. "They. There were at least two—"

"The bruising on the arms." Monk nodded.

"Uh…r-right…the left has two hand prints where the right only has one."

"There was also severe genital scaring from a previous attack, probably happened before she was even nine," Rogers added.

Eames sighed and locked eyes with Goren.

"Perfect prey," Eames said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monk followed Eames and Goren into the bullpen of the four zero as Detective Ross led them toward his desk.

Monk noticed an uneven desk and veered away from the group.

Ross dropped down and linked his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. He was a younger detective in his early thirties with blonde hair and chiseled features that could have been on a bill board.

"So, what does major case want with a Jane Doe case?" Ross asked then gave a slight smile in Eames' direction.

Goren stood silent behind Eames with his hands crossed over his binder, while his eyes wandered the chaotic desk of the detective.

"We have reason to believe her murder may be related to a kidnapping," Eames said.

Ross perked an eyebrow. "Really? I-I don't see how. We figured her as a street walker and a john got carried away."

"A…a street walker…with French tips?" Goren asked.

"And it looks like he got a little more than _carried away_," Eames said.

He looked from Goren and then back to Eames.

"Look, this girl was a ghost," Ross said pulling out the file. "There were no prints to run and no one knew who she was."

"Some one knew," Goren said, absently.

"Who found the body?" Eames said.

"This group of boys from the high school nearby, we thought they might be good for it, but we couldn't make anything stick," Ross said. "Everything's in the file."

He held out the file toward Eames, but Goren crossed his arm in front of her and took it in his hand.

"Thanks, detective. We'll…uh…be in touch," Goren said.

They turned and searched for their new friend.

Monk knelt in front of the uneven desk with a handkerchief in each hand. He supported himself in the edge of the desk, while the other worked on tightening the metal leg.

Goren watched with slight amused interest, while Eames sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nicole walked up the spiral staircase to the small loft, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup.

Julie sat up in the small cot at the sound of her footsteps and clutched the frayed blanket she had been given.

"I'm glad to see you awake," Nicole said with a deceivingly warm smile. "You think you can eat something?"

Julie looked her over wearily and she tried to maintain a calm appearance. So far no one had hurt her since they dropped her off in this room.

"Wh-what is it?" Julie asked.

"Just soup. Now eat up," Nicole said as she placed the tray in front of her.

"What's in it?"

"You're a bright girl, now, aren't you? There's nothing in it that will hurt you, promise," Nicole sat beside her and pushed a stray ear behind the girl's ear.

Julie tensed at the contact, but didn't make a move to get away. She tried to stay calm, keeping in mind all the things her father and mother taught her so she could protect herself.

"What do you want from me?"

"Don't worry, sweetie, you'll get to go home soon enough. Your friend Mr. Monk, just has some work to do for me first."

Julie looked down at the thin yellowish liquid in front of her and listened to her stomach call for her to eat it. She slowly took the bowl in her hands as her eyes shifted between it and her captor.

"I don't understand," Julie said. "Why can't you let me go? If Mr. Monk is helping you…why am I here?"

Nicole gave her a soft look as she considered the question.

"I can't be sure he will help me if I don't keep you," Nicole said. "You see, some people have the wrong idea about me, they think I've done some very bad things, and they don't think I deserve their help. But they will help you. Now, eat you soup before it gets cold."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're telling me you had Nicole Wallace in custody and you just let her walk out?" ADA Carver stood in Deakins' office with arms crossed over his olive suit.

Natalie and Stotelmyer sat across from the captain's desk ready to protest.

"We didn't have much choice, counselor," Deakins said. "She's holding a little girl hostage—"

"To send Detective Goren and this Mr. Monk on a wild goose chase," Carver argued.

Carver drew in another deep breath to speak, but was stopped when Goren, Eames, and Monk joined them.

"Mr. Monk, what did you find?" Natalie asked as she popped up from her chair. "Did she call?"

"Not yet," Goren replied. "She…she's going to make us work for it…"

"Then solve the case," her voice was shrill and she immediately regretted it. "Please, Mr. Monk, what did you find?"

"Very little," Monk said. "We have the case file, but haven't had a chance to look through it."

"I want to be there when she calls," Natalie said and looked up at Goren.

Goren glanced at Eames, who nodded at the silent question.

He turned back to Natalie. "You're welcome to come and stay with us."

"That's highly unorthodox, detective," Carver said.

"This whole thing is _unorthodox_," Goren shot back.

"He's right, Ron," Deakins said.

Carver sighed. "Keep me posted. Anything turns up on Ms. Wallace make sure I know about it."

Carver nodded his goodbyes, gave one last exasperated look at Goren, and left.

"I really appreciate that, detective," Natalie said. "I don't think I can go back to the hotel."

Stotelmyer stood. "I think I'll catch a cab back. I'll let Randy know we'll be longer than expected."

He placed a comforting hand on Natalie's shoulder and she gave him a faint, but thankful smile.

Stotelmyer turned toward Goren and Eames. "Let me get your address and I'll meet you there in the morning."

Goren nodded and pulled a page from his binder to hand to him.

"I'll ride back with the captain," Monk said.

Natalie put her hand on Monk's arm.

"I thought you would come with me," she said. "You and detective Goren can look through the file."

"Oh…I don't think—"

"No…I think she has a point. Nicole expects you to be there," Goren said. "It would be best for you to stay…close."

Monk grimaced as his neck tensed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Monk rubbed his forehead as he rode the elevator to the seventh floor apartment with Natalie and the detectives.

Goren watched the perspiration start to build on Monk's face as he paled.

"A-are you uncomfortable with tight spaces?" Goren asked as he slightly leaned into Monk's personal space.

Monk sighed. "And elevators, heights, flying, germs, escalators, and milk."

Eames glanced at Goren ad mouthed the word, "_milk?_"

The doors open and Eames led the way with an unbelieving shake of her head.

"I'll go get Mad from Eleanor's," Goren said as he turned down a connecting hallway.

Natalie walked in first, followed by a reluctant Monk, while Eames threw her coat over one of the chairs at the kitchen island. Natalie stayed close to Eames, while Monk wandered into the living room.

Eames leaned against the island as she and Natalie watched Monk brush his fingertips across the books as he looked through the large bookshelves. He turned to the scattered magazines on the coffee table and instinctively started compiling them into concise piles.

"And I thought my partner was odd," Eames muttered.

"I heard that," Goren said with a coy smile as walked in carrying Madison in one arm and her purple back pack in the other.

He let Madison down, who walked over to her mom and hugged her leg.

"Did you have fun with Miss Eleanor?" Eames asked as she combed her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Yes, Ellie was there," Madison said and then stepped back as she considered the strangers in her home. "Who's that?"

Monk came back into the kitchen and tried to give a smile to the curious little girl, but Monk wasn't exactly comfortable with children.

"Madison, this is Natalie and Mr. Monk," Goren said as he knelt down to be eye to eye with her. "They're going to stay with us for a little while."

"How long?"

A small smile crossed Eames lips. She always got a warm feeling deep in her belly whenever she watched her husband and child together.

"Well, we don't really know yet," Goren said.

Natalie only felt a continuous knot wrapping around her insides and being pulled gradually tighter with each hour that she hadn't heard from Julie.

"Why are they here?" Madison asked.

"Uh…Natalie has a little girl that needs our help."

"So, they stay until you can help."

Goren smiled and handed the purple back pack to her. "Exactly. Can you go put this back in your room please?"

Madison nodded and headed off to her room, while Goren rose to rejoin the land of adults.

"Well…I was thinking I'd order some Chinese…if that's okay with everyone," Eames said. "Bobby, can you get the fold out bed from the laundry room. I figure we can put that in Mad's room for Natalie and Mr. Monk can have the sofa."

Goren nodded before heading back to their bedroom to change while Eames ordered a variety of dishes and Mr. Mink continued to pace the living room and kitchen, readjusting books, DVDs, and crooked pictures.

Later, after they got Madison tucked into bed, Monk sat with Goren at the kitchen island with reports and crime scene photos spread to every corner and tried to piece together the girl's murder.

Eames was content keeping Natalie company on the sofa as they sipped warm tea. Natalie was grateful to have someone to talk to and a distraction from her own thoughts.

"Is there anyone else we could fly out for you?" Eames asked softly. "A grandmother? Julie's father?"

Natalie shook her head and tried not to cry. She really wished Mitch was there.

"No…my husband, Mitch, died…he was air force," Natalie said.

"I'm sorry…my first husband died in the line of duty."

"He was a cop too?"

Eames nodded. "Yeah."

"And you still married another one?" Natalie said with a sound mixed with a laugh and quiet sob.

"It wasn't exactly the plan, but yes."

"I don't know if I could risk going through that again," Natalie said. "Mitch was so caring and funny…we were high school sweet hearts. My parent's hated him, but he was so good to me and Julie. I've been thinking about him a lot today. I keep thinking he would know what to do, you know?"

Eames placed a hand on Natalie's shoulder. She was thankful to find someone who could understand some of her pain.

"We'll do all we can to get her back to you," Eames said.

Natalie nodded, trying to be grateful, but still found herself uncertain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Goren and Monk were the only ones still awake and they were still no further in getting any ideas about the murderer. Goren pinched the bridge of his nose and Monk held his hands over the photos as he shook his head.

"There's nothing here. Everything matches up…I could have organized this crime scene," Monk said with a nervous chuckle.

Goren rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…well maybe that's the problem. Maybe it's too perfect."

"There has to be something…nothing is this perfect," Monk said. "I would have found it by now."

"You're…OCD," Goren said tentatively and Monk responded with a nod. "It got worse…after…after you're wife died?"

Monk nodded, then turned in his seat and gestured toward a stack of articles on the coffee table.

"You have a family member who's schizophrenic…" Monk said.

Goren gave a slight smile and nodded.

"My…my mom. It was the articles on new medications, wasn't it?"

"Most people don't read test studies for leisure."

"No. No they don't." Goren sighed. "How…how did she die?"

Monk got a far away look in his eyes as he stared off at nothing in particular.

"Car bomb," he said quietly.

"They never found who did it." Goren said.

Monk shook his head. "I think it had something to do with a story she was working on. I've never been sure…I don't do very well without her."

Goren nodded with subtle understanding.

"We should get some sleep. We'll work on this more tomorrow and Eames and I will go talk to the kids form the high school," Goren said as he gathered up the photos and reports back into it file.

Monk nodded and watched Goren walk back to his bedroom.

Eames was sprawled on her stomach with her face pointed toward the window, away from the door and his side.

Goren shed his jeans and threw them on the corner chair before crawling in beside her. He propped himself up with on hand, while he rested the other on Eames' hip and he leaned to see her face.

"Eames," he said and received a faint groan in reply. "Eames."

She buried her nose deeper into the pillow.

"What?" came her muffled reply.

"You…you know that this is where I want to be, don't you?"

"What?" Eames twisted to look up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"What…what Nicole said…about me…"

Eames huffed. "Why do you always start these conversations when I'm half asleep?"

He chuckled. "Because it's the only time we're alone."

Eames sighed and rolled onto her back, which caused his hand to shift to her stomach.

"This is about her trapped comment, isn't it?" Eames asked, even though she already knew the answer. "You put too much stock in what that woman says."

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me it didn't bother you."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay so it cut at me," she finally said. "But mostly because I was worried you were going to let her bait you using me or Madison."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Eames placed her hand over his and stroked her thumb against his.

"I know you're here for the right reasons," Eames said. "There may have been a time when I was worried that you were staying out of obligation…"

"But I—"

She covered his mouth with her free palm.

"But when I saw you with her for the first time, in the hospital, I knew you were in love," she said and she slowly lowered her hand from his lips.

"I was already in love with you."

"I know, but you were also in love with Mad and I knew you weren't going anywhere," she said as she ran a finger along the small gray patch of hair by his temple. "What brought this on anyway that you had to ask me at…one in the morning?"

"I was…talking to Monk about…about his wife and I just…started thinking about some things."

"You like him."

"He's a very interesting man."

Eames snorted. "Figures you'd say that."

"What?"

"Well, he is your type," Eames said, and then laughed at Goren's furrowed brow. "Oh come on, he could be yours and Wally Steven's love child."

Goren chuckled. "Maybe so…but he's…very good, smart. But he's lost a lot…there's a lot pain…"

"Don't," Eames said softly, as she moved her hands to cradle his cheeks. "You're not him."

He let her pull his lips to hers and lightly teased her mouth open.

As they parted, he rolled onto his back and Eames followed, resting her head on his chest and throwing an arm over his waist. She snuggled against the black cotton of his T-shirt and began to drift back to sleep, while his fingers massaged her scalp.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well thanks for everyone whose been reading and reviewing. This is my first case file, and I have to say they take a lot more patience because of all the exposition you have to get through, but we're getting closer to the meatier part of the investigation. So just a little bit more fluff then we'll get back to the case…and maybe some more Nicole (she's so delightfully evil). **

Chapter 8

A slight tapping of a little finger against his arm woke Goren a little before six the next morning.

He opened his eyes to a smaller more feminine version of his own staring back at him, expectantly.

He sat up slightly. "Hey, baby. What are you doing up?"

"Mr. Monk keeps sweeping the floor and I can't sleep," Madison whispered.

Goren quietly laughed and nodded.

"Do you want to climb up and see if you can fall back to sleep?"

She shook her head. "I'm too awake now."

He nodded, as if not really expecting any other answer. "Okay. Why don't we go make breakfast then?"

A wide grin lit her face as she nodded and then trotted out of the room, while Goren sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt Eames' fingers on the base of his back and when he turned to look at her he found her eyes still closed.

"Do you think Monk got any sleep last night?" Eames asked through a yawn.

"I don't know. I don't think he does well with…new situations."

Eames snorted. "What ever gave you that idea?"

She felt the bed shift as he leaned down and she turned her head just enough to catch his lips with hers.

"I should get out there before Madison puts him through the Spanish inquisition."

Eames chuckled into her pillow as Goren pulled on his jeans.

"No one expects the Spanish inquisition," Eames muttered in an English accent, as she rolled over to her other side.

Goren found Madison seated at the island, with her elbows propped up on the counter as she questioned an uncomfortable Monk, who stood near the sink.

Goren stopped suddenly as he looked around the room. The kitchen was cleaner than it had ever been and the exposed shelves had been reorganized.

"You're a detective like momma and daddy?" Madison asked.

"No. Not anymore…I…I'm a consultant."

Goren stepped up behind Madison, who with a perplexed look, studied Monk.

"What's a con-con-sultant?" she asked as she craned her neck to look up at Goren.

"Um…well…if someone needs extra help figuring something out they call a consultant to get that help," Goren tried to explain and then kissed her head.

"Oh," Madison said as she turned her attention back to Monk. "Why aren't you a detective anymore?"

"I…uh…"

"Hey Maddie, how 'bout you play with your Leap Frog while I make breakfast okay?" Goren asked as he placed the game in front of her.

As he began to pull out the ingredients for French toast, Eames came down the hallway and, with a furrowed brow sat beside Madison.

"What happened to my kitchen?"

Goren tried not to smile as Monk prepared to defend himself.

"Well see this bottom shelf is smaller…so it really should house the can goods. It just makes more sense to have the boxes on the top—"

He gestured at the row of cans with all labels facing out, and then to the top row of boxed food, boxes going smallest to tallest.

"Stop," Eames held up her hand. "It's fine…it's fine. Please tell me you've gotten coffee started."

Natalie soon joined them, with red rimmed eyes, and took a cup of coffee from Goren, but only picked at the French toast placed in front of her.

The group began an awkward dance of showering and dressing amongst strangers. Once ready, Eames took Madison down to Eleanor's, so Goren and Monk could start looking through the files again.

A couple hours later Goren's cell phone began to buzz, causing Natalie to leap from her seat.

"Goren."

"Good morning, Bobby," Nicole's voice spewed through the speaker. "Hope you all slept well."

Natalie hovered closed to Goren and fought the urge to rip the phone from his hand.

"Let us speak to Julie," Goren said, his voice even and calm.

"What, no small talk? I thought you had more manners than that. I mean, really, didn't you're mother—"

"Nicole," Goren said with an edge that sounded like a threat.

"Did you find my girl?"

Goren sighed. "Y-yes. Now, please, let us talk to Julie."

"Fine."

Goren pressed the speaker phone option and passed the phone to Natalie, who held it close to her.

"Julie?" Natalie cried more than said.

"Mom?"

Natalie let out a long breath she'd been holding for what seemed like hours at the sound of her voice.

"Are you okay? Have they hurt you at all?"

"No…they just put me in a room," they heard a soft cry through the phone. "There were two of them…they bought me to a house—"

"I think that will do for now," Nicole's voice came back on the line.

"Please just let me talk to her a little bit longer," Natalie pleaded.

"Oh, not quite yet," Nicole said. "Oh, Bobby, meet me at the café near your office tomorrow around two. I'd like to know how the investigation is going. Till then."

"Nic—" Goren tried to protest, but the line went dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Goren's knee bobbed up and down as he looked over the white cinderblock walls in the high school conference room, but found nothing to occupy his mind or hands. Eames watched him from where she sat beside him and found herself rolling her eyes at his restlessness.

"You know it doesn't matter how old I get, I always feel like I'm waiting for the principal after getting caught under the bleachers," Eames said.

Goren snapped an eyebrow at her. "You…you got caught under the bleachers?"

"A couple of times."

Before Goren could say anything else, Principal Wood walked in with four seventeen year boys behind him. They all wore loose fitting sweat suits and walked with a similar swagger. Each had college careers in their futures, and they knew it.

"Sit down guys," Goren said. "I'm detective Goren and this is detective Eames."

"We need to know what you remember from the night of March thirteenth," Eames said.

The four boys exchanged confused, worried looks.

"The night you found a dead body…" Goren said.

The tallest, and obvious leader, shrugged. "We had a late game, we were walking home…there she was dead."

"Do you remember seeing anyone else before or after the game?" Eames asked.

Again the boys exchanged glances.

Goren noticed one light skinned boy, who seemed more shaken than the others, or at least didn't hide it as well.

Goren bent his neck to catch the boy's eyes. "You did see something else."

The boy looked at him with hazel eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Look, she was there before the game started…we tried to holla at her, but she told us to step off."

"That's it?" Goren shrugged.

He reluctantly shook his head. "I went back out at half time. She was still there, but two dudes were with her."

"Did you get a look at them?" Eames asked.

"It was dark, okay, and they were wearing skull caps. That's it."

"Did you tell the other detectives about this?" Goren asked.

"Yeah, but they acted like they didn't believe us…I thought they were gonna put it on us."

Goren nodded and glanced at Eames, before standing to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deakins leant Monk an open interrogation room to set up and search through all the evidence. He first offered him a more open interview room, but the walls were too uneven and Monk couldn't focus.

Natalie sat at the table trying not to look at the more graphic pictures, while Monk stood in front of the mobile bulletin board looking at crime scene photos. Both turned their necks toward the door as a disgruntled Stotelmyer entered the room.

"Captain," Natalie said. "Where have you been? We waited—"

"Three hours," Stotelmyer seethed. "It took three hours to get from the hotel to Goren's apartment and then another two to get back here…and Randy is flying in."

Stotelmyer let out a long sigh.

"That's sweet," Natalie said. "But there's really nothing he can do."

"Yeah, I tried that," he said. "Have we gotten anywhere?"

"It doesn't make sense," Monk said. "The scene is perfect—"

Monk stopped as Goren and Eames came through the door.

Goren went straight to the table and began rummaging through the reports on the desk. Upon finding the file he was looking for, he sat across from Natalie and began to skim through it. Eames leaned against the edge of the table and watched her partner's brow furrow.

"It's not in here," Goren said and then looked up at Eames. "They said they told them. Why isn't it in here?"

"Will one of you fill us in?" Stotelmyer asked.

"The kids that found the body, saw her before she died with two men," Eames said.

"Maybe their lying," Stotelmyer said.

Goren shook his head. "No. They weren't." He rubbed his palm against his temple and slid it down to his chin. "We need to get those detectives in here."

Eames nodded. "I'll see if I can set it up with the captain."

As Eames left, Goren turned to Monk.

"The body doesn't make sense," Monk muttered.

"Or…or the scene doesn't," Gore said as he stood beside him. "The damage done to the body indicates rage. He wanted to punish her."

Stotlemyer and Natalie exchanged looks that were half amused and half exasperated.

"For what?" Stotelmyer asked.

"I…I don't know, yet," Goren replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This girl was trained. She would have fought back…she should have had their DNA all over her."

"But there's nothing," Monk said. "One of them killed her and got the other to clean up."

Goren nodded. "Someone who knew what we would look for, someone organized with meticulous attention to detail, while the killer was…impulsive…too enraged to think that far ahead."

"But it was premeditated."

"This…this was personal…she knew them. Nicole's the connection."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Detective Ross and his partner, DeLuca, walked into the MCS interview room later that afternoon. Deluca's weary gaze showed the twenty years worth of homicides he had investigated, which was a stark contrast to Ross's bright, seemingly fearless eyes.

Both men went down the line shaking hands with Monk, who pulled a wipe from his pocket, and then to Eames.

"Nice to see you again," Ross said as he shook Eames' hand, who was inclined to grab a wipe from Monk.

Finally after shaking Goren's hand, the two detectives sat across from Eames and Monk, while Goren hovered in the back ground.

"I don't really understand why you asked us down here," DeLuca said in a soft, but gravely voice. "We're happy to help, but everything we found was in that report."

"See that's the problem," Eames said. "We talked to your four witnesses and they told us something interesting that's not included in your report."

"That must be a mistake," DeLuca said as he gestured for the file.

Eames gladly passed it to him and as he began to skim through it his brow furrowed.

"They told us they saw her before she died," Eames continued. "…with two men."

"They never mentioned it," Ross said quickly as he leaned forward. "Wish they had…would have saved us and you a lot of time."

"You questioned them on scene?" Goren asked.

"Of course we did," DeLuca said, defensively as if coming out of a daze.

"Now I wonder…why they were so reluctant to tell you…" Goren said with a faint laugh and paced the edge of the table near Eames. "…but so quick to tell us?"

"I don't know detective," Ross said, meeting Goren's eyes. "Maybe your partner is more welcoming than mine. Is there anything else we can help with?"

Goren watched him for a moment and then shook his head.

"No. Thank you."

DeLuca followed Ross out, while Goren sat across from Eames.

"Did you see DeLuca?" Goren asked. "He knew what was missing the instant he started reading over that report…Ross took it out."

Eames nodded, but held a hesitant gleam in her eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DeLuca's record is clean," Eames said, sitting in front of Deakins' desk. "Ross, on the other hand, has excessive force complaints back from when he was still on a beat…mostly against domestic violence collars."

"Doesn't exactly make him capable of raping and murdering a woman," Deakins said.

"Well, there was also an incident a couple years ago…a hooker slugged him one pretty good…according to the witnesses he really laid into her."

"He's hiding something," Goren said, propped up on one of the short filing cabinets. "And I'm betting it's not a false report."

"I'm not going after two cops based on a hunch," Deakins said.

"We need to know more about the victim."

Deakins scanned the room suddenly nervous. "Where the hell is Monk?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stotelmyer and Natalie stood near the alley entrance as Monk walked the length of the crime scene. There was no longer any indication that a crime had been committed; no yellow tape, no blood, no markers.

Monk stopped a few yards away from the city dumpster, palms out, as he scanned the corner it created.

"It looks like they trapped her here," he said began tracing further down the alley. "They dragged her here to kill her…." He titled his head slightly as he observed a rusty bottom corner of the dumpster. "Was this dumpster moved?"

"Monk, it's a city dumpster," Stotelmyer said. "It gets moved all the time."

"Do you see anything, Mr. Monk?" Natalie called.

Monk walked back toward them as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Natalie. Who ever cleaned this…I would hire them."

Natalie let out a heavy sigh. "Well, what are we gonna do?"

"What do you think about Goren's ideas about detective Ross?" Stotelmyer asked.

"I doubt he has the knowledge to clean up like this….but he is the right size, judging from the bruising on the body. I don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Goren was buttoning up a blue shirt, when Eames came back into the bedroom already dressed for work.

"He's dusting your books," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

He smiled as he glanced over his shoulder toward her. He tucked the shirt into his pants and sat beside her with a tie in hand.

"Do you really think you'll get anything from her?" Eames asked as she watched him knot the tie around his neck.

Goren sighed and shrugged. "If she really wants us to solve this murder…she has to."

"We still have to consider the possibility that she's just playing us," Eames said. "You said it yourself: she kills her own."

He nodded. "I know…but there's something different about this girl. Nicole…seems concerned…and why would she dangle her self in front of us like that? And why—"

"Would Ross leave out a viable lead?" Eames finished with a sigh.

He looked over to catch her eyes. "You aren't convinced."

"I don't know, Bobby. He's a sleaze, but maybe he's hiding something for someone else."

"He has the history of violence—"

"But he was completely calm when we called him on his lie."

"That's just his outward appearance," his voice was becoming more insistent. "What he wants people to see…until something snaps."

Eames sighed. "Well we need to connect him to Nicole or the girl before we can do anything."

"We need to find whoever cleaned the scene."

"You want to look through CSU officers."

Goren nodded. "Yeah."

They heard the echo of knocks on the front door.

"Must be our extra man," Eames said as they headed down the hall.

They saw a younger man enter with Stotelmyer, who seemed to be growing grumpier every hour.

"Natalie," he said in a voice that tried to hard to sound compassionate. "I'm so sorry."

The young man pulled Natalie into a hug and she uncomfortably patted his back with a forced smile.

"Randy these are detectives Eames and Goren," Natalie said, gesturing toward the duo as they reached the kitchen.

"Detective Randy Disher," he said as he extended his hand to Goren and then to Eames. "This is a great apartment….whose is it?"

Eames and Goren exchanged a sideways glance.

"Ours," Eames said.

"Oh…" Randy said, unable to hide his confusion.

"Momma," Madison said as came up beside Eames with her purple bag in hand. "I picked out my toys."

"Okay, babe," Eames said as she lifted the girl onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"Who's he?" Madison asked.

"Randy, he's a friend of Natalie and Mr. Monk," Goren said as he stepped around Eames toward Madison.

Goren smoothed her hair under his hand as he leaned to kiss her head.

"So…" Randy turned toward Stotelmyer, who nodded impatiently. "You two…"

Goren lifted his left hand and tapped his thumb against a simple platinum band, while Eames held up the chain around her neck, where a similar band and an emerald stone hung.

Randy nodded. "Huh…"

"Well, now that we got that over with," Eames said. "Why don't you three go back to One PP. We need you to look through files for CSU officers."

"Especially any who are new, recently fired, or have connections to crimes involving Wallace," Goren added.

"Talk to Deakins. He'll get you access."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monk sat across from Goren and Eames as they waited in the small coffee shop. Monk stiffened as he saw Nicole walking toward them.

"Well good afternoon Adrian, Bobby," she said as she took the seat across from Goren. "Oh, and I see you brought the missus again. I was thinking this would stay a threesome, but I have to say detective, domesticity suits you. You look absolutely lovely."

Eames tapped her finger against the table and forced a smile.

"I don't think that's…domesticity…you're seeing."

"And still the little firecracker, I see," Nicole smirked. "So, do you think you'll have anymore children of your own or just rent yourself out for less fortunate couples?"

Eames continued to hold her smile through gritted teeth and turned to Goren. "I'm gonna go buy some scones and wait in the car."

She turned to walk back toward the counter when she heard Nicole say, "Alone at last."

Eames swiveled on her heel and walked back to Goren. He was startled to find her hand lifting his chin and then the press of her lips against his. She lingered longer than they normally allowed in public and without warning walked off without a word.

Goren, still slightly dazed, watched Nicole try to hide her annoyance.

Goren leaned forward against the table. "What can you tell us about the girl, Nicole?"

"What can you tell me about who killed her?" she snapped.

Goren sighed and rolled his eyes. "We believe there were two men. One who brutalized her and another who…cleaned up the mess."

"Miss Wallace, we have to know more about the victim if we're going to get anywhere with this case," Monk said, though her eyes didn't leave Goren.

"She came to me two years ago. She was a runaway…very bright. So I took her under my wing. Taught her how to…channel her rage."

"A name," Goren said.

Nicole looked down at her hands, as Goren tilted to find her eyes. He was surprised to find a hint of sadness in them.

"Run the name Pam Nyguen through social services. You'll find her there."

"She was your lover…someone who could have been your equal. You…you cared about her."

"She had great potential detective."

He studied her for a moment, knowing there was more she wasn't telling them.

"And…you're the reason she was killed," Goren said softly and then watched her face turn to stone. "Was she the consultation prize? Were they really after you?"

Nicole regained her resolve and shook her head, defiantly. "I'm afraid she had troubles of her own, detective. Now, what else do you know?"

Goren lightly shook his head. "Let us speak to Julie again."

"You're in no place to negotiate," Nicole said and then leaned forward. "Or maybe I need to up the ante."

Goren's jaw tensed. "Y-you don't need her anymore."

"On the contrary, I don't think I have enough," she paused with a grin beginning to cross her lips. "When you and the wife are away…she stays with the woman down the hall, isn't that right, Bobby?"

His eyes became hazy with anger and fear.

"Wh-what did you do?"

"Your sparkling little girl."

Goren bolted from the table, with Monk trailing behind him, and jumped into the SUV, startling Eames.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Miss Eleanor was a refined woman of sixty with the spunk of a thirty year old. She had long silver hair, with faint remnants of the black hair that use to be in its place, and maintained her southern drawl, despite having lived in New York for over thirty years.

She placed a kettle on the stove when knocking erupted at her front door.

"Eleanor!" she heard Goren's call on the other side of the door.

"Bobby?" she opened the door to a breathless Goren.

"Where's Madison?" he asked as he pushed passed her.

"She's in the back bedroom playing."

She barely got the words out before he disappeared down the hallway, leaving her feeling dizzy with confusion.

He paused in the doorway, thinking his knees might give out in relief, and rubbed his fingers to his lips as he watched her play on the floor with an old dollhouse Eleanor had when she was a girl.

"Hi, daddy," she said looking up at him.

Goren let out a shaky breath and scooped her up into his arms; one hand stroking her head and the other supporting her as her legs dangled at his sides.

Eames appeared in the doorway, just as breathless, and placed her hands on Madison's back. Goren and Eames locked eyes as she pulled Madison into her own arms and stumbled backwards toward the twin bed.

"What's wrong momma?"

Goren's phone began to ring.

"Nothing, baby," Eames said holding her as tight as possible without hurting her.

"Goren," he answered.

"Do I have you're attention now, Bobby?" Nicole's voice came through the phone. "She was never part of the plan, but be aware she can easily be added to the equation. Happy hunting."

The line went dead before he could respond.

He sat next to Eames on the bed and wrapped an arm around them.

"Someone just told us a very mean lie," Eames murmured into Madison's hair. "And it really scared us."

"But it's okay, now?" Madison asked.

Eames sighed. "Yeah…it's okay."

Goren kissed Eames' temple and rubbed his hand along Madison's back.

"Can I go play now?" Madison asked.

Goren gently moved his hand from her back to Eames' arm.

"Yeah, baby," Goren said as he gently tugged at Eames' wrist.

Eames nodded as she released Madison and watched her go back to the dollhouse.

"If she comes near her I'll…"

"I know," he whispered against her temple. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stotelmyer, Randy, and Natalie sat in Deakins' office when Goren and Monk arrived back at One PP.

"Goren, is everything all right?" Deakins' asked.

Goren nodded, but was still visibly agitated. "Yeah. Eames is looking up the name Nicole gave us. She'll call once she finds something."

Deakins nodded. "I organized a black and white to keep an eye on your building until we get this thing resolved."

"Thanks," Goren said, shortly. "Uh…did you guys find anything?"

Randy shot up from his seat and wormed his way between Goren and Monk with a file in his hands.

"There's three guys who were fired in the last two years due to evidence tampering," Randy said.

Deakins stood, holding a file in hand. "Look at this one: James Gattis."

Goren took the file and began to thumb through it. He stopped abruptly and ran a hand across his chin.

"He was at the Croydon scene," Goren sighed. "And the Miazaki…he could have helped her…Nicole…collect her blood and plant it."

Deakins desk phone began to ring.

"Deakins," he answered. "All right, Alex, I'm going to put you on speaker phone."

"Okay class, Pam Nyguen, born 1987 and went directly to ACS," Eames, still shaky voice came through the speaker. "She was put in foster care at the age of two in the home of Lyle and Joanne Atwood, but was pulled out at age eleven due to abuse allegations that were brought up against the father. From there she was bounce from foster home to foster home until she ran away at age sixteen…then she just fell off the radar, until a year and a half ago when she got popped for a diamond heist."

"Of course she did," Goren muttered.

"Guess who the good Samaritan was that convinced the judge to give her probation instead of jail time."

Goren nodded. "John Ross."

"Bingo," Eames said.

Goren began to pace and rub the back of his neck.

Stopping suddenly, he said, "Let's see if Gattis and Ross know each other."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Gattis led Monk and Goren into his small Queens apartment. Both, Goren and Monk, instinctively started to roam the room, but found themselves tripping over the other at the bookshelf, with Goren reading over the titles and Monk marveling at its cleanliness.

The apartment was filled with clean straight lines and alphabetized books and DVDs.

"What's this about, detectives?" Gattis asked as he crossed his arms over his lanky frame.

Goren turned toward him and opened his leather binder.

"Where did you get this bookshelf?" Monk asked. "It's- it's perfect. Ten ten by ten squares."

Goren pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered if this is how Eames felt during interviews.

"Uh…a place in Soho," Gattis said, more than a little confused.

"Mr. Gattis," Goren said as he pulled a photo of Ross out of his binder. "Do you know this man?"

Goren bent his head slightly as he saw the rapid blinks take over Gattis' eyes.

"He…he looks fairly familiar," Gattis said. "I worked a lot of crime scenes before that ridiculous allegation…maybe I met him there."

"I…I never said he was a cop," Goren said, placing the photo back in the binder and began fingering another.

"Well, that's the only way I can think that I would know him," Gattis said.

Goren noticed him working to control his blink rate and posture as Monk came up beside him.

"What about this girl?" Goren held up an autopsy photo of Pam Nyguen.

Gattis faltered for a slight second as he looked at the picture, but ticked his neck slightly and seemed to regain his nerves.

"I've never seen her. Why are you here?"

"How about Nicole Wallace or Elizabeth Hitchens? Do those names ring any bells?"

"Look, I have work to get to, please leave," Gattis said as he turned toward his front door.

Goren nodded and followed him with Monk trailing behind.

Once alone in the stairwell Monk looked over at Goren with a small smile crossing his lips.

"He's our guy."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So we're getting down to the wire, but we still have a few more chapters to go. I just wanted to thank everyone whose been reading, especially my faithful reviewers, you guys are so encouraging and I really look forward to what you have to say about each chapter. So still to come: a little bit of fluff, some cameos from Logan and Barek, a scuffle, Monk's summation, an interrogation, Goren all riled up, and of course Nicole. **

Chapter 13

Madison sat on the edge of the sofa watching The Little Mermaid and nibbled on an orange slice as Goren came through the front door with Monk and Natalie behind him.

"Hi, daddy," Madison grinned over her shoulder as he walked toward her.

"Hey, Mad," he said smoothing her hair under his hand. "Where's mom?"

"Washin' clothes."

Goren kissed her forehead and turned to head down the hallway to laundry room in the back of the apartment. He passed Natalie and Monk at the kitchen table and tossed his jacket and tie on a chair along the way.

He leaned in the doorway and watched Eames pull dark shirts out of the washer and throw them into the dryer.

"Hey," he said, walking toward her and then leaned his hip against the washer.

"Hey," she said.

She threw the last of the shirts into the dryer and slammed the door closed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she said as she turned the timer on the dryer. "I'm a little anxious."

"I can tell."

She abruptly turned her body toward his. "How serious do you think she is?"

"I…I don't know…she said she was never part of the plan—"

"What good is the word of that woman?"

"I think…I think she was just exerting her control…I pushed some buttons…and…and she wanted to make sure I knew who was in charge."

Eames sighed. "I guess my little demonstration didn't help any."

Goren stepped closer and smoothed her cheeks with her thumbs as a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

"You would have loved the look on her face when you walked off."

She smiled weakly as he pulled her into his chest and she linked her arms around his waist. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, and as he kissed her head, he enjoyed the subtle citrus smell of her hair.

"Daddy!" Madison's voice echoed down the hall. "You're phone's ringing!"

They both sighed and Goren led the way down the hall. He picked his phone out of his jacket pocket and glanced at Natalie's worried, eager eyes.

"Goren."

"Well I was beginning to think you had run off," Nicole teased through the speaker.

"Nicole…"

Natalie shot from her seat and hovered in front of Goren.

"Have you got any new leads?" Nicole asked.

Goren let out a tired and frustrated sigh. "I…I think so. James Gattis and John Ross."

There was a slight pause on the other end, confirming to Goren that she recognized the names.

"Well, very good detective," Nicole said, her tone softer. "Here's the girl."

Natalie pulled the phone from Goren's hand. "Julie…"

"Mom."

"Hey, sweetie…are you okay? Are they giving you food? Have they done anything to you?"

"I…I'm okay…I just really miss home."

"I know me too..." Natalie said with a shaky sigh.

Eames bit her thumbnail while she listened to Natalie and found herself glancing over at Madison on the sofa.

"She's keeps saying Mr. Monk has to help her—"

"We know…we're getting real close to figuring everything out…you just have to hold on a little bit longer…I love you, okay? It's gonna be okay."

"I love you too…"

Natalie could hear rustling in the background and then the phone went silent.

She swallowed back threatening tears and placed the phone back in Goren's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gattis stood in a dark alley hugging his shoulders for warmth in the midnight air. He heard Ross's heavy footsteps from behind and swung around.

"What the hell took you so long?" Gattis asked.

"I got hung up with paperwork," Ross said. "Just calm down, all right?"

"Calm down? They know bout Nicole…they know I knew her."

"All they have is speculation," Ross said firmly. "We made sure that there was nothing there for them to find."

"Except one blaring loose end," Gattis said through gritted teeth.

"Nicole would never come forward, even for Pam. She won't risk it," Ross said. "I get that they rattled you…they tried to do the same to me. So…let's rattle them back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The laptop was warm on Eames thighs as she sat up in her bed with one small bedside lamp lighting the room. She could tell Goren was surprised to see her still awake when he came into the room.

"I thought I was the one with erratic sleeping habits," he teased.

"Can't let you have all the fun," Eames replied. "I've been doing some research on our new friend detective Ross…"

Goren smirked. "You…your new friend."

She watched him strip down to his boxers and trade his button down for a faded black tee.

"Jealous Goren?"

He sat beside her and leaned to see the computer screen.

"I have no reason to be," he said absently. "Wh-what did you find?"

She smiled with a slight roll of her eyes and his finger began to trace patterns on her arm.

"Looks like his charms worked on some unsuspecting girl. He was married ten years ago, but they divorced after three years. She moved to Jersey after everything was finalized," Eames said and then closed the laptop. "Want to take a field trip to Jersey?"

He continued to draw on her arm and looked up at her.

"Are you okay leaving Madison?"

"Do you think I shouldn't be?"

Goren shook his head. "No. I think she's okay…I just want to make sure you're okay."

Eames placed the laptop on the bedside table and then turned to face Goren.

"I trust you…if you think its okay then I'll be okay…anyway you need me. You, Mr. Monk and an interview?"

Goren smiled. "Yeah we already tried that…it was…um…awkward."

"I bet," she smirked.

She twisted to turn off the light and then snuggled next to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The ride to Jersey was quiet and Eames found herself occasionally glancing in the rearview at Monk, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched the scenery.

Eames pulled the SUV into the driveway of a sensible middle class house. They were greeted by a fair haired woman with dark eyes in her thirties and gave the detectives a bright, but worried smiled.

"Marie Jacobs?" Eames asked, holding up her badge.

"Yes, hello."

"I'm detective Eames, I spoke with you this morning...this is my partner detective Goren and Adrian Monk."

She nodded, "Of course…please come in."

They followed Marie into a living room cluttered with toys and a playpen taking up the majority of the stained carpet.

"Thanks for seeing us on such short notice," Eames said.

"It's not a problem," Marie said sitting on the sofa. "Though I don't really know how helpful I'll be…I haven't spoken to John in five years…not since I got remarried."

Eames sat beside Marie on the sofa, while Goren sat across from them and Monk stood rigidly in the background.

"He was at you're wedding?" Eames asked.

Maire nodded.

"Did he bring anyone with him?" Goren asked.

"Yes a pretty blonde woman…she had an accent. It was strange watching him with her…"

"How so?" Goren asked.

"I don't know…he seemed almost…mesmerized by her."

"You two were close after your divorce…I mean to invite him to your wedding," Goren said leaning forward in his seat to see the woman's face. "Did something change that?"

Marie looked down at her hands and twisted her wedding band between her fingers.

"It was just too hard for him I think…our marriage was very…rocky, but we cared for each other very much. I never really wanted to leave him, but I couldn't stay."

"He hurt you?" Eames asked.

Maire nodded, reluctantly, while sad memories flooded her expression.

"Ninety percent of the time he was so loving, but then he could get so possessive and jealous…he would get this look in his eyes and it was like he didn't even see me anymore," Marie said. "It only happened twice…I know how naïve that sounds…but he was so remorseful and didn't happen again until over a year later."

"How did he react when you filed for divorce?" Eames asked.

"He was angry…at first…and he tried to fight it, but then one night he just showed up at my apartment with the signed papers."

"Did he say what changed his mind?" Goren asked.

Marie smiled weakly. "He told me he didn't want to hurt me anymore."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monk hovered over Goren's desk, while he collected files back into his binder.

"Eames, are you ready?" Goren asked.

She looked up and glanced at the clock. It was just a little after seven.

"I told Deakins I'd get this report done tonight for the Sheffield case," Eames said. "You guys go ahead. Take the car…I still have the keys to the SUV."

Goren studied her for a moment, sensing that she may have just wanted a few minutes to herself and had purposefully waited till the last minute to finish a report for a case they wrapped a week ago.

"You're sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "Madison should at least see one of us for more than an hour. I won't be far behind, thirty, forty minutes maybe."

Goren nodded and led Monk toward the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eames yawned as she stepped off the elevator and onto the top level of the parking garage. There were only a couple of cars left on the deck and she held the keys ready in her hand as she walked.

Her shoulders tensed as she felt eyes following her movements, but she refused to break her stride. As she neared the SUV she counted two pairs of footsteps behind her and hurriedly moved to unlock the door, but then felt a thin, tall body come up behind her.

The stranger grabbed her right wrist before she could get her hand on her gun and wrapped his free hand around her throat as he spun her around, pressing her back into the metal and glass of the SUV. She looked at a ski mask covered face and dark eyes.

_How original_, she thought wryly.

Fighting and gasping for air, she clamped her hand over his wrist and applied just the right pressure with her fingernails. He cried out and she rammed her knee into his gut.

She stepped back as he toppled to the ground, preparing to go to the other side of the SUV, but was grabbed from behind and pushed to the cement floor.

A shorter, but broader man straddled her and squeezed her ribs with his knees. Her arms pushed at his shoulders and her fingers scratched at the course fabric of his sweater.

Eames felt his knuckles crash into her check once, twice and while she was dazed he flipped her onto her stomach, knotting her wrists in his wide hand.

She felt his breath on her ear as he leaned forward and she cried out at the feel of foreign fingers traveling under her shirt.

"You and your partner better stop snooping around or next time…I'll show you what I'm really capable of."

She rolled onto her side as he got off of her and listened to his footsteps stalk the length of her body. All the air rushed from her lungs as the steel toe of his boot made contact with her side and she felt her ribs splinter inside her.

He threw his fist against her opposite cheek, before being pulled away by the other man.

Eames rolled onto her back with a haggard breath and grimaced at the flaring pain in her face and side.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Deakins sat on the edge of the plastic chair in the white waiting room when he heard heavy footsteps from the corridor. He looked up to find Goren, with Madison in his arms, coming toward him.

"Where is she?" Goren asked.

Deakins rose as Goren sat Madison in one of the chairs.

"She's okay…she's down in room 220."

"What the hell happened?" Goren asked in a low voice.

Goren rocked on the balls of his feet and kept moving his agitated hands.

"Two men jumped her in the parking garage…she managed to get herself back to the elevator and down to the ground floor where the security guard found her. The guard's the one who called me."

Deakins could see the quiet rage simmering in Goren's eyes.

"How…how bad is it?"

"She's got a minor fracture on her left cheek bone, a few broken ribs," Deakins said. "Get down there…I'll sit with Madison."

Goren ran a hand across his chin and nodded.

As he walked the hall down to her room he focused on his breathing and tried to calm himself. He let out a long sigh upon coming to the door and entered the dim room.

He approached the bed studying the bruise along her right eye and the blue and purple coloring around her left cheek. He noticed faint finger marks around her neck and wrists.

"Son of a bitch," Goren muttered as he stood at the foot of the bed.

Eames began to stir and opened her eyes.

"Hey," her voice was hoarse from drugs and sleep.

"Hey," the word was barely audible as he ran his hand up her arm and left it to rest on her elbow. "How…how do you feel?"

"Well…right now I feel pretty good," she said, nodding toward the IV in her right arm. "But I think in the morning I'm gonna feel like I got punched in the face."

Goren leaned closer, narrowing his eyes at the bruising on her cheek and grazed his fingers along the puffy skin.

"Stop it," Eames said, batting him away.

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like I'm some body at a scene," Eames sighed. "I was kind of hoping for my husband, not my partner right now."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before running his hand over her brow and down her hair. He leaned his forehead against hers and both of them shut their eyes tightly.

"I'm okay," she said softly.

He nodded and replaced his forehead with his lips; pressing them against her skin once, twice.

He pulled a chair closer to the bed and twined one hand with hers while the other propped his head up on the bed.

"It was Ross?"

Eames nodded. "I doubt I could ID him but yeah. I'm pretty sure I left some bruising on his buddy's wrist though. Is Mad at home?"

Goren shook his head. "She wouldn't let me leave without her…she's sitting with Deakins."

"I want to see her."

"I know," Goren nodded. "I just wanted…"

"To see how bad it was?"

He nodded and stood, then gently brushed his lips to hers before heading back to the waiting room.

Deakins had Madison on his knee trying to keep her entertained with a magazine. Goren sat down beside them and Madison hopped off his knee to stand in front of Goren.

"I want to see Momma," Madison said, placing her hands on her knees.

"She wants to see you too," Goren said. "Now…when you see her she's going to have some bruises on her face…"

"Like the one I had on my knee?" Madison asked.

Deakins tried to hold back a smile as he watched the two of them. It always seemed to surprise him how alike they were.

"Something like that, yeah," Goren said. "You sure you want to see her?"

Madison nodded and he scooped her up as he stood.

"I'm heading home. Call if you need anything," Deakins said rising from the chair.

Goren nodded his thanks and headed back to Eames' room.

"Hey, Maddie," Eames said, wincing as she tried to smile.

Goren sat Madison on the edge of the bed, who leaned close to her mom and furrowed her brow at the bruised cheek. Eames stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Did you fall down?" Madison asked.

"Not exactly," Eames said.

Madison turned on her knee and nuzzled her head against Eames' shoulder. Goren flinched as he saw Madison's knee graze Eames' side.

"She's fine," Eames said, holding a hand up to Goren.

Goren leaned back in the chair with his arm outstretched, so that his palm rested against his wife's arm and his fingers drew circles on his daughter's back. He kept his eyes on them until they were both asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eames' cheek throbbed as she squinted her eyes at the light seeping into the hospital room and noticed a young nurse pumping more drugs into her IV.

"Hey there, detective," she said. "I think they'll let you go home this afternoon. Call if you need anything."

Eames only nodded, and then felt the weight on her other arm. She found Madison still asleep on her shoulder and in the background heard his pacing footsteps. She watched him wearing down a particular two yard stretch of the linoleum, one hand in his pocket and the other rubbing his chin and she knew his mind was calculating every possible way to get Gattis and Ross.

"Hey," Eames called softly.

She saw the circles under his eyes as he looked up her, but he smiled softly at her.

"Hey," he said, walking back to Madison's side of the bed.

"So how many nurses did you have to flirt with for them to let you stay?" Eames asked her lips curling in a half smile.

His smile deepened. "Only a couple."

She nodded and looked back down at Madison.

"I don't think I've ever seen her sleep this long," Eames said.

Goren ran a hand along Madison's head and shoulders.

"It…uh…it's probably the only way she knows…to really deal with the stress of…of seeing you like this."

Eames nodded. "And how are you dealing with that?"

He sighed, heavily. "I'm…I'm a little agitated."

"I can tell," Eames said, and then paused to watch his eyes. "Go home. Go to work."

He scrunched his brow and shook his head. "I should stay. Take you home."

"My sister can come and take me home," she saw him beginning to protest. "Look, you stay you're going to pace around and drive me crazy. I know you're itching to get Ross into interrogation, so go."

He leaned his palms into the edge of the bed and sighed.

He looked up to catch her eyes. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "Just promise me that you won't do anything rash…"

"I…I'll try."

"Promise," she said with her best threatening glare.

He nodded. "I can control myself, you know."

"And your emotions also get the better of you—"

"Okay, okay," he held up his hands defensively. "I promise…I won't let myself…get out of hand."

"Okay…come here," she said, beckoning him with her fingers.

He leaned over Madison and lightly kissed Eames' lips.

"I love you," he said against her lips.

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carver sat on the edge of Deakins' desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can get you a warrant for Ross, but I can't get you one on Gattis…we have nothing connecting him to the murder or Nicole Wallace."

Goren threw up his hands mid pace and shook his head in irritation. Natalie watched him wearily, while Monk sat beside her, once again looking through the crime scene photos.

"What about Eames? She said she thinks she left a bruise on his wrists—"

"We can't just demand to see the man's wrist without any sort of evidence," Carver countered and then paused to maintain his tone. "I'm very sorry about what happened to detective Eames, but she said herself that she can't identify them. We're lucky to get one for Ross since the only thing we know for sure is that he lied on a report."

Goren jerked his head in an annoyed nod.

"She left marks…she would've fought back," Goren muttered to himself, and then turned abruptly. "I need to talk to his ex-wife again."

The group watched on, dazed, as Goren walked out of the office

"What is he looking for?" Natalie asked.

Carver shook his head, while Deakins shrugged.

"Get the warrant; I'll get Barek and Logan to pick him up," Deakins said.

"I'll call," Carver said with a nod and headed out into the bullpen.

"What if they can't get anything from Ross?" Natalie asked absently.

She shook her head and then looked over at Monk who had suddenly sat up on the edge of his seat. He studied one particular corner of the photo in his hand and then looked up with a knowing smile.

"I know how to get Gattis…"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this…my internet went down and I honesty had a hard time writing Monk's summation…hopefully it works. This is also my first "Goren aria" as they call them and I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope everyone likes it. Let me know what you think…there are just two more chapters after this. Thanks again for everyone who has been reviewing…it's very encouraging. **

Chapter 17

Monk side stepped his way into the alley with Stotelmyer and Natalie standing near by and Barek and Gattis tentatively standing off to the other side.

"Thanks for meeting us here, Mr. Gattis…since you have such an eye for detail I thought you may be able to help with something here," Monk said.

"I really don't think I should be here…I mean I don't even work for the city anymore," Gattis said, fighting to maintain his voice with a slight tick of this neck.

"You nervous about something," Barek asked, leaning against the SUV.

"Uh…no, what would I have to be nervous about?"

"Mr. Gattis…I'd really appreciate it if you came and took a look at this crime scene…" Monk said as he hovered a few feet away from the city dumpster.

Gattis felt Barek's cool eyes burning holes into his face as he hesitantly walked to stand beside Monk.

"I don't understand what you want me to look at…this looks like a dozen other allies in the city…"

"Except I think this dumpster was our murder weapon," Monk said.

"But there was no hair or fibers…"

"How did you know that, Mr. Gattis?" Barek asked.

He shook I head slightly as if searching for an answer.

"I still have friends in CSU…they told me about this scene…how little evidence there was…"

"Or you were the one who cleaned it up," Barek said.

Gattis began to protest when his attention was brought back to Monk.

"Here's what happened," Monk said. "You and detective Ross got Miss Nyguen to meet you here…you had met her before through Nicole Wallace—"

"I told you I nev—"

"Don't interrupt," Barek said as she stepped closer to Monk and Gattis.

"One of you lured her here, probably claiming to have information for Nicole…Ross attacked her, but she put up a fight, so you helped him… one of you slammed her head on the dumpster here," Monk gestured to the mid section of the front corner with his pointer finger. "And then you and Ross dragged her further into the ally, where Ross continued to beat and rape her, until she stopped moving. The head wound was probably what killed her…"

"I didn't kill her…"

"No, but you cleaned up for the man that did."

"You can't prove—"

"When I first saw this dumpster I noticed this corner looked like someone tried to strip the paint, but that wasn't it, it was actually cleaned. Not with any regular household cleanser, but with something you would find in hospitals…all we have to do is find the cleanser."

Gattis crossed his arms over his chest, exposing the skin of his wrist, where Barek quickly saw three small bruises on his right wrist.

"What kind of cleanser would we find at your apartment?" Barek asked, as she peered over his shoulder. "Oh, where'd you get those bruises?"

Barek tugged at his wrists and brought his arm out so everyone could see.

"I…uh…"

"Looks like marks from fingers," Barek said with an even and unassuming tone. "Started going after more girls…maybe a detective? You know we already got a warrant for Ross…my partner's talking to him as we speak."

"It's only a matter of time before he implicates you," Monk said. "We know he did the actual murder…it would go a lot better for you if you told us your side."

Gattis pulled his hand away from Barek and ran a hand through his hair, nodding his defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goren stood between Deakins and Logan as they watched Ross through the glass sitting at the interrogation room table.

He leaned back in the chair with his palms resting on his wide spread thighs. His face maintained a look of cool smugness, but he quietly tapped his toes against the linoleum.

"You sure you can handle this?" Deakins asked leaning toward Goren.

Goren nodded and headed out of the observation room.

Logan patted a hand on Deakins shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't get out of hand."

"I feel so much better," Deakins said as he watched Logan follow Goren.

Randy appeared beside Deakins and watched as Goren and Logan entered the integration room.

"Where's your pretty partner?" Ross asked sitting forward in his chair.

Goren tried to hide his grimace and sat across from him.

"Funny you should mention that," Logan said, hovering behind Goren. "She was attacked last night."

"Oh…I hope she'll be okay," Ross said. "I was thinking about asking her out, you know once you get over this whole Jane Doe thing."

"She's not available," Logan said sharply as he sat to the right of Goren.

"I didn't see a ring," Ross smirked.

"She…she wears it around her neck," Goren said as he thumbed through his binder. "But, why don't we talk about your wife…"

Goren placed a wedding photo of Marie and her new husband on the table and slid it so that it rested in front of Ross.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Marie…she let us borrow it. She really is a lovely woman," Goren said. "She has a nice life. Two beautiful kids…a kind husband. You really loved her…still do. So much so you let her leave you, so she wouldn't end up like this."

He slammed a picture of the brutalized body of Pam Nyguen beside the one of Marie and leaned his head to catch Ross's eyes.

Ross shook his head and the rhythm of his tapping toes sped up.

"I don't even know this girl!" Ross said.

"Y-yes you do," Goren let a beat pass and then, "Pam Nyguen…your testimony convinced a judge to give her probation instead of jail time and you want us to believe you don't remember her? Of course you didn't do it out of the goodness of your heart…you did it for her."

Now he placed a photo of Nicole by the others.

"Detective," Ross snorted. "I don't know these women-"

"Oh come on! You took her to your wife—sorry ex-wife's wedding," Goren paused to lean across the table and tapped a finger against Nicole's picture. "She does resemble Marie. Was that the attraction?"

Ross clenched his right fist under the table. "I don't—"

"She seduced you, though at the time you thought you were seducing her because…well that's what she needed you to believe…so then you'd be in her back pocket when she had a use for you," Goren said and shifted his fingers to Pam's picture. "Then there's her. This little girl…satisfied a need in Nicole that…well…that you never could…"

Ross, whose knee had joined the dance with the linoleum, glared over at Goren and began to protest, "You can't even prove who this girl is!"

Goren slowly rose to his feet and leaned on the table so he was nearly nose to nose with Ross.

"Oh I think we can…and I think you punished her because you knew Nicole was too smart to be caught by the likes of you," Goren said and searched Ross's eyes. "So you took all that rejection and jealousy and beat the life out of her. What were you thinking about when you were beating her to death? How they were together? How they kissed? Touched? Nicole's fingers…traveling up her thigh—"

"That fucking whore!" Ross flew from his chair, pushing the table in the process. "She didn't deserve…I would've…I…"

Goren stood his full height. "And the attack on detective Eames?"

"She was nothing…a nobody…you and that little bitch just couldn't leave it alone!" Ross gritted through his teeth before lunging at Goren.

Goren caught Ross's arms and slammed him chest down onto the table. He pinned Ross's wrists behind his back and felt the skin pinch between his fingers.

Logan put a hand on Goren's shoulder and held out his handcuffs in the other, as Goren slowly backed off.

Logan tightened the cuffs and smirked at the muffled grunt that escaped Ross's lips.

Randy stood with Deakins, wearing a stern, but slightly dazed face. "That uh…was intense."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Natalie tapped her foot against Eames' desk and watched Goren fill out paperwork, while Monk hovered near by.

She wanted her daughter back now, not five minutes from now, not tomorrow or the next day, but _now_.

"When do you think we'll get Julie back?" Natalie blurted out.

Goren looked up at her apologetically. "I…I don't know…"

"But you guys did it…you solved the case…she's supposed to give her back now…"

"We just have to wait—"

"How can we be sure she even knows that it's over?"

"I know—"

"No, you don't know—"

She was cut off by the buzzing of his cell phone and watched him expectantly.

"Goren."

"Did you have a productive day, Bobby?" Nicole asked through the speaker.

"I…I guess you could say that…"

"But you did get them?"

"Yes…when can we expect Julie?"

"Always cutting right to the chase…"

"Nicole…"

He hears her laughter directed at the idle threat in his tone. They both know she still has the power.

"I'm at the café across the street…you can come fetch the girl if you like…I hate to see her go…she's actually quite bright—"

"Fine. We're coming."

"Be sure you don't bring any stowaways…you try anything the girl is gone."

He slapped the phone shut, eager for all of this to be over, and motioned for Monk and Natalie to follow him.

Goren led them into the café and scanned the room for Nicole, but Natalie caught sight of Julie first.

Natalie rushed over to the table before Goren could stop her. Julie yearned to get up from her seat, but was restrained by Nicole's arm crossed in front of her.

"Please let her go," Natalie pleaded, fighting back tears as she hovered over the table.

"Sit down," Nicole said with a bright smile. "We don't want to cause a scene, now do we?"

"Please…"

Goren appeared behind Natalie and pulled out the chair across from Julie. He nudged Natalie into the seat, nodding reassuringly when she gaped at him, and then sat himself across from Nicole.

"Won't you pull up a seat, Adrian?" Nicole asked.

Monk stood at the edge of the table and shook his head.

"I'll stand…"

"Suit yourself," Nicole sighed.

Goren bent his head and smiled softly at Julie.

"Hi, Julie, I'm Bobby," he said. "This is almost over."

Julie nodded, "I just want to go home."

"I know," Goren said. "Me too."

Natalie ached to reach for her daughter, who while even two feet away seemed too far.

"I was sorry to hear about your wife. I do hope she'll be all right," Nicole said.

Goren scrubbed a hand over his face. "You…you can't help yourself, can you Nicole?"

"I can't voice concern for an old friend…though I can assume how badly it might be considering the history of her attacker," Nicole said. "In fact, it seems to me it could have been a lot worse."

She was silent for a moment, letting the possibilities swim in Goren's head.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?" Goren asked. "You knew it was them."

Nicole smiled. "I had my assumptions," she said and then directed her attention to Monk. "And Adrian might I say you went far beyond my expectations…if I ever make it out to San Francisco I'll be sure to look you up. I can just imagine all the fun we'd have."

"I-I don't have fun," Monk muttered.

"Come on Nicole…you got what you wanted," Goren said. "Let her go…"

"Is that your best negotiation tactic? I have to say I'm not very impressed, Bobby—"

"The game is over, Nicole!" the stress and irritation of the last several days seeped out into his voice. "This is over…"

They locked eyes in a silent challenge.

Finally Nicole let out a long sigh. "Fine. She may go."

Natalie and Julie slowly stood up and once at the end of the table wrapped themselves around each other.

"Mr. Monk," Julie said, pulling him into their hug.

His arms tensed and he patted the air inches from their backs.

"Okay, Julie," Monk said worming out of the hug. "That's enough…"

Natalie led the Julie and Monk toward the door while Goren rose from the table.

"You never did answer my question, Bobby," Nicole said.

He slightly rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Why did you stay?"

He scoffed, giving her a disbelieving smile and shook his head.

He turned a step, but the turned back. "Love, Nicole. Love."

The smile on her face sobered as she watched him walk away.

**A/N: That last little bit is dedicated to Confused who I know wanted him to answer that question earlier in the story. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay…so here it is: the last chapter. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. There are several more stories to this series that I am currently working on, so I hope everyone will keep reading and let me know what you all think. Any who…time to say good-bye to Mr. Monk and Co.**

Chapter 19

A couple days later Goren stood near the airport gate, supporting Madison on one hip as the group from San Francisco prepared to board their plane. They booked the first flight they could find, all eager to put this whole experience behind them.

Randy was near Goren with his arms crossed, examining the detective and his daughter.

"I was really impressed with your interrogation style," Randy said with an air of authority he really didn't have. "I generally prefer a more direct approach, you know, less reverse psychology."

Goren gave him an amused look, but before he could response Stotelmyer placed a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Come on, Randy, let's go," Stotelmyer said as he led him away.

Natalie held Julie's hand as she approached Goren, searching for the words to express her gratitude, but abruptly hugged his free side instead.

"Take care," Natalie said and then playfully pinched Madison's knee. "Take good care of your mom and dad."

"I will," Madison smiled. "Will you come and visit again?"

"Maybe…" she said and turned back to Goren. "Tell Alex I'll email her soon."

"Sure…oh…I," Goren fished a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here…these are some therapist…they may be able to help you and Julie…if…if you need it."

Natalie smiled and took the slip from him.

"Bye, Bobby," Julie said.

"Bye, Julie."

Natalie and Julie passed Monk as they turned toward the gate.

"You're a good detective," Monk said.

"So…so are you," Goren said and extended his hand. "It was good working with you."

Monk stared at Goren's hand for a moment and then hesitantly took it in his own.

"You're very lucky," Monk said quietly before turning toward the gate.

"I know."

"Natalie, Natalie," Monk called as he caught up with them. "Wipe."

"Oh come on, Mr. Monk…you spent most of the week in the man's house."

"Natalie," he sighed, holding his hand away from his body.

"They're in the overnight bag with the captain…you can get one once we're on the plane."

"But…"

Goren shifted Madison in his arms and made his way back to the parking lot.

"Daddy?" she asked, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can we do the big puzzle when we get home?"

He craned his neck and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Yeah, baby, we can do the big puzzle," he said. "Come, on, let's get home and check on mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie was hunched over the sink, washing a bowl, when Goren and Madison arrived back at the apartment.

"Hey Bobby," Carrie said as she dried her hands.

"Hi," he said setting Madison down.

Madison trotted into the living room where Eames laid half asleep on the sofa.

Carrie leaned over the kitchen island in a low voice said, "Be warned: she's been cranky ever since she woke up this morning."

"Nothings wrong with my hearing, you know," Eames called.

"See," Carrie nodded.

Goren smirked and nodded.

"Thanks for coming by…an-and for the food," Goren said.

"Sure thing," Carrie said gathering her things. "I got to go pick up Nate from pre-school…you know you really should start looking into getting Maddie into a program."

Goren nodded as he eased her toward the door. "We have the brochures you sent us…thanks again."

"Well call if you need anything…" Carrie said. "Bye sis!"

Goren laughed to himself as he closed the door behind her and went to the living room. Madison had seated herself on the floor working on picking out the puzzle she wanted to do.

"I'm not cranky," Eames said. "I'm just sick of only being able to sit in once position."

Goren crouched down in front of her and smoothed her hair off of her forehead.

"I know…"

"And she refused to let me get a bath."

"You sure you're up for that?"

"Would you please just help me?" Eames snapped.

"Okay…okay," Goren said and helped her ease off the sofa.

She paused once on her feet, biting down the pain that flared up her side, and finally started down the hall with Goren close behind.

She easily stepped out of her sweat pants while Goren adjusted the water temperature. When he looked back at her, she was cringing as she tried to pull her arms from one of his old T-shirts.

"Let me," he said placing his hands over hers.

He delicately lifted the shirt from her body and sat on the edge of the tub in front of her. It was the first time he had gotten a clear look at the harsh bruising on her stomach and studied the black and blue rounded imprints.

"You're doing it again," Eames said.

"Habit," he replied, looking up at her eyes.

He reached behind him and shut off the water. He slid her underwear down her legs and helped her lower herself into the steamy water.

Eames sighed at the warm water seeping into her pores and soothing her sore frame.

Goren knelt down, crossing his arms over the edge of the tub. "Better?"

Her eyes had slipped closed and she numbly nodded.

"You don't have to sit with me…go play with Madison. She's been dying to have you all to herself."

"I know…I just—"

"I'm fine, Bobby," she said, opening her eyes to hold his gaze. "Really. Sore and pissed…and I feel like I should have been more prepared—"

"You were ambushed…"

"I know…but still…I didn't have any control over the situation and that really pisses me off…"

"I know it does…"

They quietly watched each other for a moment, enjoying the sight of each other and the quiet around them; a sound they've missed over the last few days.

"Go on…I'll call if any water nymphs come and try to drown me."

Goren smiled and kissed her head before standing and turning toward the door.

"I love you," Eames called.

"I know," he called back, heading toward the living room.

Madison had already cleared the coffee table and was working on spreading out the little cardboard pieces.

"You have to do the border, daddy," Madison said as he sat on the floor beside her.

He pulled her into his lap and they went to work searching for straight edges, piecing them together as they built their picture.


End file.
